


The Dangers of Tin

by lovethatcoat



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatcoat/pseuds/lovethatcoat
Summary: During Vin's early days at Club's shop, she finds out more than she bargained for practising her tin at night.





	The Dangers of Tin

**Author's Note:**

> Ham and Breeze came across so married to me, I was kind of waiting for something like this to happen when reading the book.

Despite having lived for a while in Club’s house and nothing dramatic happening, Vin was still invested in finding out as much as possible about her new crew.

_Knowledge is power_ Reen continued to whisper inside her head.

Therefore, once again, Vin kept herself from falling asleep and was waiting for everyone else to go to bed so that she could sneak around the house. Eventually, she heard muffled footsteps approach somewhat erratically. They went past her room and into what was probably Ham’s room. The door thudded shut. One more down.

Since Kelsier had taught her, Vin had been practicing sharpening her senses with tin, so she burned it now. Immediately, the texture of the bedding on her skin became more apparent. She smelled the perfumes from her bathwater lingering on her skin which she still hadn’t gotten used to. She heard someone snoring in the room of Club’s apprentices. She heard faint laughter probably from Kelsier and Dox in the distance.

She tried to focus more towards Ham’s room. Now she heard floorboards creaking and clothes rustling. Suddenly, Ham’s voice came through loud and clear, startling Vin slightly. He chuckled, “Are you soothing me right now?”

Vin's momentary confusion was rudely cleared away by Breeze’s smug reply, “Hammond, my dear man, honestly, I’m a bit offended you could think that would be necessary, considering you _know_ what I can do with my tongue.”

Vin groaned and pulled the blanket over her head while turning off her tin, but not before she heard something thump against a wall and Breeze's gasp at the impact.

She’s only got herself to blame really.


End file.
